Marvel Mystery Comics Vol 1 18
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * Shorty * Buddy * Cliff Other Characters: * Ryan, police chief * Tom, pay truck driver * Unnamed pay truck driver Races and Species: * * * Locations: * 179 Pine Street | StoryTitle2 = The Legion of Loyalists | Writer2_1 = Bill Everett | Penciler2_1 = Bill Everett | Inker2_1 = Bill Everett | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = Bill Everett | Editor2_1 = Joe Simon | Synopsis2 = Namor returns to Northern France where he stumbles into the hidden laid of his comrades Luther Robinson and Lynne Harris. With the Nazi units in the area busy fighting off Allied Forces, the pair of resistance fighters work together to plant mines around the Nazi base and detonating them, striking a blow to their forces. With their mission in France accomplished, they leave in the Sub-Mariner's aero-sub and return to Atlantis. There they are welcomed back by the Emperor who orders Luther and Lynne to be put to work. Lynne takes up a job as Princess Fen's servant girl while Luther's scientific abilities are plied in the electrical laboratory. Wishing to go home, the couple write a request to the Emperor to allow them to make a brief visit back to America. However, their request is denied and so Luther and Lynne begin crafting a means of escaping from their plight. Building a radio device, Luther accompanies an Atlantean scouting party to investigate a disturbance in the Horlick Mountains. There they find an Nazi outpost which has been abandoned. There, Luther uses his device to send an Morse Code SOS signal to the United States. This distress signal is intercepted by the Atlanteans who then imprison Luther and Lynne and prepare to go to war in fear of reprisals from the United States. The message eventually gets back to Betty Dean, who goes on a leave of absence and gathers her Legion of Loyalists to pool their resources in attacking Atlantis and rescuing Luther and Lynne. With a fleet of battle yachts and airplanes they arrive in Antarctica and attack the surface entrance into Atlantis. While Namor is held at bay with flame throwers, some of the Loyalists manage to break into the lower levels of Atlantis and free Luther and Lynne. While Namor attempts to stop a yacht he thinks his prisoners will escape in, Betty instead loads up Luther in Lynne in an airplane and fly away, escaping recapture by the Sub-Mariner. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * * Antagonists: * ** ** ** Pete ** Jack ** John Other Characters: * Atlanteans ** ** ** ** * Regan (police radioman) Races and Species: * * * Locations: * | StoryTitle3 = Young Ka-Zar | Writer3_1 = Ray Gill | Penciler3_1 = Ben Thompson | Inker3_1 = | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = Typeset | Editor3_1 = Joe Simon | Synopsis3 = Paul De Kraft, who murdered Ka-Zar's father, returns and captures N'Jaga, whom he paints with luminous paint to scare off those who befriend him. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * (the elephant) * (the lion) * (Zar's mate) * (the monkey) Antagonists: * Other Characters: * (the leopard) Races and Species: * * * * * | StoryTitle4 = Beasts of Black River | Writer4_1 = Ben Thompson | Penciler4_1 = Ben Thompson | Inker4_1 = Ben Thompson | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = | Editor4_1 = Joe Simon | Synopsis4 = Ka-Zar sets out to explore the mysterious Black River region of the Congo and soon finds himself swept up in an underground river that takes him to a hidden land full of strange plant life. He is soon attacked by a massive dinosaur creature, however before it can eat him it is killed by an arrow fired by a giant. Curious, Ka-Zar follows after the giant back to it's cave. Inside he tries to get a closer look at the giant who is cooking, however another one enters the cave and catches Ka-Zar. The jungle hero curses himself for a fool and being so easily captured. This story is continued next issue... | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * Races and Species: * | StoryTitle5 = The Stolen Bicycles | Writer5_1 = Ray Gill | Penciler5_1 = Bob Oksner | Inker5_1 = Bob Oksner | Colourist5_1 = | Letterer5_1 = | Editor5_1 = Joe Simon | Synopsis5 = At school, Terry Vance overhears his classmates lament over the principals refusal to allow them to start a bike club. Knowing that Terry is smart and well liked, his classmates ask him to help convince the principal to let them form the club. Terry does so, telling the principal that the bike club will go on biology trips. The principal allows the group to form, relieved that the students are no longer requesting that they install bike racks at the school. After their first meeting at school as a bike club, the students go outside to collect their bikes and are shocked to find that they have all been stolen. When Terry tells the principal, he calls the police but refuses to budget the purchase of a bicycle rack so that bikes can be locked up. Later, Terry and Dr. Watson meet up with the bike club and find that one of it's members is quarreling with another student. The boy has picked a fight with him because even though it has a different paint job, he recognizes his stolen bike due to it's unique welding. Investigating, Terry learns that the boy purchased his bicycle from Ike's Bikes downtown and decides to investigate. Terry brings his reporter friend Deadline Dawson along to cover any potential for a news story. When the owner of the bike shop deflects their questions, the pair decide to follow him after the bike shop closes. Following him to a building that is up for rent, they stumble upon a secret operation run by the school janitor along with the owner of Ike's Bikes to steal bicycles, repaint them and sell them. When the crooks attempt to flee the scene by car, they are chased by the bike club and their reckless driving causes them to crash and be easily captured. When the police apprehend the crooks and go to the school to arrest the janitor, the principal agrees to finally install bike racks. Later that day, Terry is nominated president of the bike club. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Unnamed school janitor * Ike Other Characters: * Jane * Unnamed school principal Races and Species: * * Locations: * Globe Press * Ike's Bike's | StoryTitle6 = Menace from the Planet Torsa | Writer6_1 = Steve Dahlman | Penciler6_1 = Steve Dahlman | Inker6_1 = Steve Dahlman | Colourist6_1 = | Letterer6_1 = | Editor6_1 = Joe Simon | Synopsis6 = The planet Torsa has spiraled into our solar system and taken orbit around the Earth. It's dominant life forms, winged creatures known as the Antons then decide to invade the Earth so that they can populate the larger planet. With the invasion in full force, Professor Zog decides to use Electro to fight back against invasion. To this end, he teams up with fellow scientist Dr. Horace Forde. Using Forde's rocket they intend to fly to the planet Torsa and destroy it. As they rocket toward the alien world, the Antons launch an attack against their vessel. To defend themselves, Professor Zog unleashes Electro to fight off the invaders. However, Electro is overpowered and captured by the aliens who take the robot back to their leader. The leader of the Antons take the moment to study the robot and plots to create an entire robot army. In the meanwhile, he sends his minions down to Earth to attack any resistance attempting to prevent their invasion of the Earth. When the soldiers attempt to counter attack, the Antons unleash Electro against them. Meanwhile, Dr. Forde and Professor Zog arrive on the planet Torsa and fight their way into the Antons base. Exploring the area they come across a magno-generator which will allow them to destroy the alien world. The two scientists destroy the aliens device controlling Electro and the freed robot turns against the aliens who enslaved it. However, Zog and Forde are soon captured by the leader of the Antons who has them tied up. A fire is started at their feet in the hopes that they will be burned alive. However when Zog's bonds are burned away, he uses a hidden control device strapped on his chest to command Electro to fight off the Anton invaders again. Freeing themselves, Forde and Zog activate the magno-generator and flee the planet. The device throws Torsa out of Earth's orbit and the planet violently explodes, ending the threat of the Antonian invaders. | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Antons * Antons' king Other Characters: * * Galant Soldiers Races and Species: * * * Locations: * | StoryTitle7 = The Boss of Newton City | Writer7_1 = Joe Simon | Writer7_2 = Jack Kirby | Penciler7_1 = Jack Kirby | Inker7_1 = Joe Simon | Inker7_2 = Jack Kirby | Colourist7_1 = | Letterer7_1 = | Editor7_1 = Joe Simon | Synopsis7 = Political leader Tim Skelley and mobster Heinie Meyers have been secretly working together heading organized crime in Newton City for years. However, when Douglas the new D.A. is causing too much trouble, Heinie comes to visit Skelley to demand that something be done about the do gooder. To this end, the pair frame Douglas for the murder of Dan Reardon a political rival. Douglas is put on death row for the crime that he did not commit. As he smokes a cigarette and laments over his plight, the smoke draws the extra-dimensional Vision into his cell. The Vision, knowing the truth tells Douglas that he will help capture the real killers and clear Douglas's good name. The Vision begins pressuring underworld figures and learns of the connection between Skelley and Heinie. Going to Skelley's office he catches the two men collaborating and demands that they confess their crimes. Refusing to do so a fight breaks out and in the struggle Skelley accidentally shoots Heinie trying to kill the Vision. The shots bring the police to the office where they arrest Skelley. Because the Vision is out of sight, the police do not believe his claims that the Vision was there and eventually confesses his involvement in the frame up of Douglas. With the confession, Douglas's name is cleared and he is released from prison, very thankful for the Visions assistance. | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * Races and Species: * * Locations: * Newton City | StoryTitle8 = The Cat's Paw Chapter One: Claws of Death | Writer8_1 = Paul Gustavson | Penciler8_1 = Paul Gustavson | Inker8_1 = Paul Gustavson | Colourist7_1 = | Letterer7_1 = | Editor8_1 = Joe Simon | Synopsis8 = Continued from last issue... After helping the Roberts family with finding a cure for lycanthropy, the Angel is asked by Dr. Lin for assistance in apprehending a criminal. Before Lin can explain anything he is gunned down and the Angel finds the calling card of the Cat's Paw. Following the assassins in his car, they lead the Angel to a fancy apartment building on Park Avenue. The Angel then sneaks into the building and breaks into the shooters apartment. There he overhears the shooter making arrangements with his employer at a place called Durantes on Water Street. The Angel then beats the man into submission and then ties up his female accomplice leaving her to quiver under his trademark shadow and reflect on her crimes. The Angel soon ends up on Water Street, at the diver known as Durantes. Spotted lurking around by the bar-tender, the Angel is taken prisoner and before he can make a move he falls through a trap door. Quick moves saves him from a serious fall and he manages to pull himself out sending the bar-tender down in his place. Going deeper into the hideout, the Angel spies on some mobsters that are plotting their next move when he spots their leader coming in through the window: the female costumed criminal known as the Cat's Paw. Before she can discuss her plans, she spots the Angel and orders her men to kill him. When the Angel attempts to escape out a window, steel shutters close down on them and the Angel soon finds himself trapped in a room with a number of armed criminals with their guns blazing. This story is continued next issue.... | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: Antagonists: * Cat`s Paw band ** ** Frank ** Cartier ** Hanson Other Characters: * Races and Species: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}